Some Thing's Change
by foreverDPgirf
Summary: Batman finds something that can destory the world with a thought. Everyone tells him to destroy it, but what if he can't? How is he connected to this girl and why is she and Robin together a lot? *Sniff, sniff* Smells like fun, does it not? Rob/OC R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I*sniff, sniff* do not own*sniff, sniff* The Justice League, or any other reference material mentioned in this story*sniff, sniff*. But guess what, neither do you! HAHA!(unless you are the creatures of them and are reading this fan fiction*doubt it*)**

**Ok, so this is my first story like, EVER, so please do not be mean. I take constructive criticism though. Oh fyi, this contains the REAL Robin, Dick Grayson. I mean the others are cool, but they're not the same. So here we go….**

Some Thing's Change

Chapter 1

It was a nice night in Gotham City. Sky was clear; it was warm with a slight breeze. It would have been so perfect, if Gotham's Dark Knight was not racing down Main Street like it was a life or death situation. Which it was. Batman was having a really tough night, what with the Joker escaping from Arkham Asylum….AGAIN. Batman normally would have been able to handle this fine if the Joker hadn't kidnapped the love of Bruce Wayne's life, determined to hurt her if Batman didn't show up. As bad as that sounded, he would have been able to handle this too, but being the Joker, he had given Bat man a deadline. If He could not find them by 12:01I hate midnight deadlines, so popular the Joker would kill her. Batman looked at the digital clock on his motorcycle, the time, 11:59pm. He wasn't going to make it. '_NO! I will!'_ Batman shouted to himself and with that he hit the nitro-boost on his handle bars. He was then rocketing down the road at lightning fast speed. He turned the curve, and there was the building that held Megan Walker. Batman thought he was going to make it, but right as he jumped of the motorcycle (in a manner only Batman can) and stared running towards the building, it exploded with such force that it knocked the Dark Knight off his feet with an exploding pain to his lower left abdomen. Batman's vision blurred in and out of focus. He then flipped himself over to look at the burning building.

"N…No…" the black knight stammered, "M….Meg….MEGAN!" Then everything went dark. He awoke to someone shouting his name. _'Wait, my name?'_ Batman asked himself.

"Bruce…BRUCE!" a woman shouted.

"Megan?" Bruce whispered to himself.

"Diana, we have to get him out of here." Another voice sounded beside him. Bruce turned his head to his left and recognized the man next to him.

"Clark?" Bruce asked the man he saw.

"Bruce, thank god you're ok." Superman replied, "Are you in pain?"

Batman glared at the Kryptonian next to him.

"Oh, right, sorry." replied the man of steal. As happy as he was to have his friends with him, he then remembered something important.

"Megan. Where's Megan?" Bruce asked and tried to get up but an intense pain in his side held him down. He winced and held his side. He felt something warm and wet, so he held his hand to his line of sight.

'_Blood.'_ He thought to himself.

"Bruce, you shouldn't be moving." Wonder Woman told the bat, but he was already dragging himself across the concrete toward the burning building.

"Megan! Megan!" the bat shouted between gasps as he continued to pull himself to the building. And once again the darkness surrounded his vision and he lay still on the stone cold concrete. The last thing he heard was his friends shouting for him.

When he awoke again, Bruce was staring at a blinding white ceiling of a room. He was hooked to all sorts of machines that made noises that annoyed the living crap out of him. He then looked around the room and noticed that he was not alone. Standing in the room were his two saviors along with others.

"Bruce?" Green Arrow asked the millionaire.

"What, what's going on? Where's Megan?" Bruce asked franticly as he tried to sit up but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"You shouldn't be moving yet. You'll tear your stitches." The Green Lantern said pulling him back to his pillow.

"I don't care about my stitches." Bruce told Hal as he gave him the famous Bat glare, "Where's Megan?" With this everyone in the room avoided his eyes. Bruce the realized why they wouldn't look at him

"No….." was all the wounded hero could say, and then he began to grow angry. "That son of a….." Bruce said furiously to no one and he tried to get up but a white hot pain shot from his side. He immediately grabbed his side as Clark grabbed his shoulder.

"Not now Bruce. Please, stay here. At least until you are well again." Clark Kent asked the stubborn man. Surprisingly, Bruce obeyed. The batman lied back down and staired out the window.

"Come on everyone; let's give him some time alone." Clark said and they all left. As Clark closed the door, Diana/Wonder Woman pulled him aside.

"Clark, is it safe?"She asked.

"Yes, I pulled it out right before the explosion, but…I couldn't get Megan. Even with her powers, she didn't survive the blast." Clark said reluctantly.

"Should we tell him?" Diana asked.

"No," Clark said hastily, "He is in no right state to handle it. Plus I think it's best to keep it out of this."

"But it's….."Wonder Woman started but Superman cut her off.

"Exactly, that's why it needs to stay hidden, for everyone's safety. Do you know how many villains would love to get their hands on it? If they got a hold of it, the power they could unleash from it could kill us all….even me. It's best if it stays where it is….for now." Clark told the dark haired woman. And with that the two heroes left the hospital to return to Watchtower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: HI! I'm back! It took me a while to write this with school, me being sick and my birthday coming up, I've been pretty busy. So here we go CHAPTER 2!**

Chapter 2

Several years later….

Kaylien awoke with a pounding in her head. She didn't want to open her eyes but she had to. When she opened them, they were met with a bright blinding light. She quickly closed them to reluctantly open them again. She turned her head to look at her alarm clock, 9:05 am.

'_Great'_ Kaylien told herself as she threw herself over the side of her bed. She looked around her small room. _'So, I'm still here huh?'_ she asked herself _'I've been stuck in this stupid orphanage for all my life, why so anything change?'_She told herself. . She looked down at herself, she was wearing her jeans and a red top. _'Did I really sleep in these? Why?' _Then her hopes started to lift_. _

'_Today is the day!' _Kaylien jumped to feet causing an even bigger headache. She grabbed her head,

"Should probably get some Tylenol first." She whispered to herself as she started towards the bathroom. She opened the really old door with a loud _CREEEEEEEEEK_. She walked inside and opened the mirror/cabinet over her sink and pulled out the little white bottle. She popped the lid and took two pills before putting the bottle back on its shelf. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her light brown hair was a mess and her electric green eyes still had a sleepiness look to them. She turned on the sink, took her pills, and also washed the sleepiness from her eyes. She started brushing her hair when she heard shuffling. She froze, being sure not to make a sound. She heard it again. She lowered the brush from her hair and set it on the sink gently. She stepped back from the mirror and opened the door quietly to where you couldn't hear the creaking noise it makes. The room was suddenly black. Kaylien slide out from the bathroom and walked to a few feet from the bathroom and stood very still. The shuffling continued and Kaylien did a front flip to the sound and landed on the sound. It yelped and Kaylien sighed. She knew this yelp very well.

"JAKE!" Kaylien shouted to thing she was crushing under her, "What are you doing?" she asked the 17 year old blonde haired, brown eyed boy.

"Following…orders."Jake said between breathes "Can…you…get…OFF?" he commanded. Kaylien jumped off the teen so he could get up.

"I was ordered to attack you when you were lest expecting it." The boy said as he stood up and watched Kaylien turn on the lights.

"On whose authority?" she asked.

"On mine." A deep voice replied from the side. Kaylien and Jake turned to the sound and gasped but bowed.

"Master Matisen." Kaylien said coming up from her bow, "I thought you were in Metropolis."

"I was and I have returned, with new information might I add." The bald, slightly chubby man replied lifting his finger in a matter-of-factly style. Kaylien was now fully listening to her mentor.

"On the Justice League?" she asked. The man just nodded and her eyes widened with excitement….

"Well?" Jake asked

"Well what?" the old man asked back

"What's the info?" Kaylien asked cutting in.

"What info?" Master Matisen asked her

"The info, you know, on the Justice League." Kaylien said more annoyed.

"You have information on the Justice League?" the man asked shocked. Kaylien faced palmed herself and Jake folded his arms and sighed.

"This is pointless!"Kaylien shouted, throwing her hands in the air.

"Shhhh! You'll wake the others." Jake told the angry 13 year old.

"I'm getting my stuff and leaving, TODAY!" she said with no change in her voice. She went to her trunk, which sat at the end of her bed, and pulled out a big black book bag. She flung it over her shoulder and went toward the exit.

"Couldn't you wait till morning?" Jake asked

"It IS morning." Kaylien said without looking at the men and kept walking toward the exit. Jake looked to Kaylien's alarm clock, 9:59 am.

"Huh?" Jake said slightly surprised. He jerked his head to the sound of the front door opening.

"Wait." Master Matisen commanded his soon-to-be ex-pupil. Kaylien stopped dead in her tracks and turned to her ex-mentor. The man walked up to her. He reached into his sleeve and pulled out a necklace. It was a red diamond heart with white diamonds surrounding it. It was all resting on a silver chain. Master Matisen handed it to the girl who looked at it mildly confused.

"It was given to me a few years ago. The man said it was your mother's." he explained

"My mother's?" Kaylien asked still looking at it. Master Matisen nodded and gave it to her and watched her put it on. She tore her eyes from it and looked at her mentor. They hugged and Kaylien whispered," Thank you. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Kaylien." The old man said. They stopped hugging and Kaylien turned to the street and took a deep breath in and walked out the door towards Gotham City (which by car was about 20 miles away) without looking back.

(Really quick, I wanted to tell you guys that this orphanage is called North Creek and is kind of on the outskirts of Gotham. And that little moment between Kaylien and Master Matisen is very big because he practically raised so he's like her dad so this is sad.)

It was now maybe 6:00 at night and Kaylien was tired. She has been literally walking all day and worse, she had no idea where she was. She then heard a scream from behind her and she turned to it. She ran not two feet when she saw a poor woman about to be mugged by a guy ten times her size.

'_I have to do something.'_ Kaylien told herself, so she threw her book bag down and grabbed a rock and threw it at the man. He turned to look at her.

"You shouldn't have done that." He said threatingly to Kaylien.

"Bring it on baldy!" Kaylien shouted to the man. He charged at her and she flipped over him. She landed in front of the woman who looked shocked to see her help her, but she wouldn't run.

'_How stupid is she?' _Kaylien asked herself, "What are you doing? RUN!" Kaylien told her and the woman ran without hesitation. Kaylien turned her attention back to the man just in time to see a fist coming her way, but she dogged it anyway. She then slide under the man and kick his feet out from under him and he fell hard. The man smacked his head on the concrete and was out cold.

"Huh, that was easy." Kaylien said to herself while brushing herself off. She than heard footsteps behind her. Thinking that more guys had come to attack she turned and punched only to have her fist caught by a black glove covered hand. She looked at the man who caught it and she was face to face with none other than the great Batman.

"Whoa there." a voice from behind said and Kaylien turned to see Batman's partner, Robin. "We are not going to hurt you." Kaylien looked back and forth between the duo. She then realized that Batman still had her hand, so she yanked it back.

"What do you want?" Kaylien asked sharply.

"We were watching." Batman said from under his cowl.

"Oh really, well thanks for all the help. You guys are a little slow don't ya think?" Kaylien said glaring at the two. They said nothing.

"Well, I'd like to be going now." Kaylien said walking to her book bag.

"Wait, don't you want this back?" Robin asked. Kaylien turned and gasped. Robin was dangling her mom's necklace in front of her. Kaylien felt her neck to find that the necklace was indeed gone. She grew angry.

"Give that back." She told the Boy Wonder, but he just chuckled.

"Where did you get it? Did you steal it?" Robin asked mockingly.

"No!"Kaylien shouted, "It was my mom's." she told him.

"Where is your mother now?" Batman asked making the two jump and turn to him. He seemed slightly on edge.

"Dead. For a long time." Kaylien said with no hint of sadness in her voice.

"Why are you here? You should at least be in an orphanage." The Dark Knight asked the girl.

"I was, I left with no intent on going back." Kaylien said a little on edge. She did not like being asked so many questions.

"Now," Kaylien said turning to Robin, "Give me my necklace back." Robin looked at Batman who nodded. The Boy Wonder threw the necklace to Kaylien, who to his surprise caught it with one hand without even blinking.

"Do you have a home?" Batman asked without losing the seriousness in his voice. Kaylien looked down. That's all Batman needed.

"I'll make a call to a friend. Until then, come with me." Batman said walking by the girl into the darkness. Kaylien followed cautiously with Robin behind her.

"Where are we going?" Kaylien asked. Batman said nothing.

"Most likely the Batcave." Robin answered for him.

"Why?" Kaylien asked the Boy Wonder a little confused, trying to hide her excitement. Robin shrugged. When she turned her attention back in front of her she stopped in her tracks. She was staring at no other than the Batmobile. Batman hit a button and the hood to the car opened.

"Get in." Batman commanded and both Kaylien and Robin jumped in the car. Kaylien buckled herself in to the back seat of the car and watched as Batman pushed a button and the hood closed and the engine roared to life. With that they drove off into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I had guess WRITER"S BLOCK!Ugh, it was horrible. But I was able to finish this chapter. Btw, my friend Watersong77 will be in the chapter after next. She gave me permission to use her character. So here we go….**

Chapter 3

Kaylien sat uncomfortably in the back of the Batmobile. This silence was killing her, so she decided to break it.

"Well…." Kaylien started.

"Deep subject." Robin retorted, she ignored him.

"I was wondering, do you like doing this job?"

"Yeah, it has perks." Robin told her.

"Perks?"

"Like missing school a lot, all that stuff." With this comment Batman gave Robin a looking saying 'We need to talk later' and Kaylien smiled.

"You go to school? Where?"

"Yeah I go to school," he replied, "but I'm not going to tell you which one."

Kaylien sighed, then she thought of another question, "How did you start this, I mean why be what you are?" There was a pause in which Batman and Robin shared a quick glance at each other.

"We wanted justice." Batman finally replied.

"Justice? Did something happen to you two?" Another silence. "I get it touchy touchy huh?" Kaylien said.

"We both lost people important to us." Robin replied

"Oh, I see, I'm sorry." Kaylien said quietly

"Why are you sorry?" Robin asked, "You didn't do it."

"I know, I just, feel sympathetic. I know who you feel." Robin turned around and looked at her, "Really? How? Who did you lose?"

"My parents. I mean I know I never knew them, but it's like I did lose them. I had no one to read me stories before bed, or come to my school plays, or make me feel better when I was sick, the list goes on." Kaylien told the Boy Wonder.

Robin stared at her, "Man, now I feel sympathetic." Kaylien smiled evilly.

"So you masked men do have feelings." Robin slightly blushed and turned around.

"Did I just see the Great Robin blush?" Kaylien asked mockingly causing the Boy Wonder to blush a little more. Batman couldn't help but smirk.

"WOAH BATMAN!" Kaylien shouted causing him to jerk the wheel in surprise.

"What?" he asked slightly frightened.

"Did you just smile?" Robin turned to look at him too. Now Batman had two teens staring at him intently. He smirked again and a collective gasp came from the two teens.

"He did." Robin said still shocked.

"We're here." Batman said seriously and both kids turned their attention ahead of them and had two different reactions. Robin looked at home and calm while Kaylien was full of surprise and excitement. She got out of the vehicle shaky. She just stood where she was amazed while the two heroes walked to the giant computer screen. Robin to see Kaylien still standing there and went to go get her.

"You coming or not?" the Boy Wonder grabbing Kaylien's arm and pulling her in more. As they were running Robin unconsciously slipped his hand into hers and Kaylien noticed and blushed. They stopped running but Robin didn't let go of her hand and she blushed deeper. Robin turned to see her really red.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Uh…you can let go now." Kaylien whispered out. He then realized he was holding her hand and too, slightly blushed. He quickly let go and rubbed the back of his head.

"Right, sorry." He told her. Batman who was closer to the computer turned back to the computer and smiled at the little seen he had just witnessed, but grew serious again and turned back around.

"I need to make a call, stay put." He said to the teens and turned to walk farther away when he paused and turned back around and came up to Kaylien. "Don't touch anything." Then he turned and walked farther than before. Kaylien made this face and Robin had to turn away to hide his smile. Batman pulled out his phone and dialed a number. The phone rang and then an English man answered.

"_Wayne Residents."_ Said a voice on the side of the phone.

"Alfred."

"_Master Bruce?"_

"Yeah it's me. I need you take the alternative route down here. I have a girl with me and I want you to take her home. Buy as much time as you can for Dick and I."

"_A girl sire?"_

"She's 13" he said slightly annoyed.

"_Very well Master Bruce. I am on my way."_ When Bruce hung up and turned around he saw a sight he wouldn't forget for a long time. He saw his partner on the floor with the girl on top of him fighting about something. That's when he heard the yelling.

_Robin's POV_

I was having trouble controlling my laughter. After the comment Bruce made and Kaylien's face was priceless. Unfortunately she noticed me.

"What?" she asked annoyed. I turned to her trying really hard not to smile.

"Oh….noth…nothing."I said with strain. She just looked at me and moved closer to me. I began to feel uncomfortable. She stared circling me like I was an alien, I didn't like that. She finally stopped for a minute to investigate my cape, and then continued circling. She stopped in front of my face and leaned in closer. I started to sweat and she smiled evilly.

"Hey, do you have any baterangs?"

"Yeah?"

She held out her hand, "May I see one?" I looked at her curiously but gave her one. BIG MISTAKE! She quickly opened it and threw it at me. I dogged it with a yelp.

"WHAT THE HECK?"

"I just wanted to see how it worked."

'_Right.' _I thought to myself. Hey maybe I should get some payback. BIG MISTAKE #2! I got out another baterang and threw it at her. She dogged it too and rolled up to me and punched me in the face. I staggered back a bit and stood for a minute, then lunged. For a moment we were evenly matched at combat, but somehow she gained the upper hand. Within seconds, I was flat on my back with Kaylien on top of me and I was holding her wrists so she wouldn't punch me in the face again.

"Take it back!" she shouted.

"Ugh..NO!" I shouted back and this went on till we both heard a voice say, "What are you two doing?"

Kaylien and I turned to see Batman staring at us. Kaylien and I exchanged glances then she got off of me and we stood to face an angry bat.

"It was an accident."I said, "We were…uh…kind of fighting." When Batman said nothing Kaylien raised her arm and pointed at me.

"He started it." I turned to her furious.

"I DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"Want to go another round?" she asked getting into a fighting stance.

"Maybe."I retorted getting into a similar stance. We glared at each other when Batman cut in. "Enough!" Kaylien and I turned to face him again and Batman walked up to Kaylien.

"My friend will be here soon, be ready." Then he turned to me, "We need to talk." With that he turned and walked towards the computer. I followed him to the computer. When I turned, I saw Kaylien being lead away by…Alfred? Once they were gone I turned back to Bruce.

"What's up?" I asked. Bruce took off his cowl and did not turn to me. I looked up at his monitor to find he was looking up Kaylien's necklace. This brought back a memory of that night.

"Bruce…"

"As I thought, there is only one of those necklaces in existence. It was made for just one person."

"You recognized it, didn't you?" There was a pause, in which Bruce sighed and stood up from his desk and started walking away. He looked over his shoulder to me and answered, "Yes, but, I pray that I'm wrong."

'_You rarely are.'_ I said to myself.

"You should get changed; we have a guest to meet." I stared at him in horror.

"No she's not staying…." I stared, he sideways glanced at me.

"Aw man." I said to myself and went to go change.

_Kaylien's POV_

I followed the strange old man into a long dark hallway and appeared outside. It was still dark out so I could just barely make out an outline of an old-fashioned black limo. I didn't ask any questions, but was curious to find out who I was meeting. The old man opened the door for me and I slipped in and buckled myself as he made his way to the driver's seat. Once he started the engine and began moving, I decided to be inquisitive (**YAYZ, I used a big word!HAHA, what now Watersong77Xp**). "What's your name?' I asked.

"My name is Alfred Pennyworth. Yours miss?"

"I'm Kaylien."

"Nice to meet you Miss Kaylien." Alfred said with a smile.

"Do you know who I'm meeting? Batman mentioned that I would be staying with a friend, do you know who?"

"Probably Master Bruce. The Batman trusts him with civilianizes." I stared at him in shock.

"Master Bruce? _THE _Master Bruce? As in, Bruce Wayne?"

"Yes, the Bruce Wayne, miss." Alfred said with a chuckle. I was quiet for the rest of the ride. Once we arrived, I was instantly frozen in place. I gazed amazed at the HUGE mansion that stood in front of me. I tilted my head upward, hoping to see the roof, but almost fell over. I turned my attention back to the front of the mansion and there was a man standing in front of the big doors( I don't want to describe Bruce right now, so I'm clearing this up, all the characters u kow are from the tv show young justice, so there).

"Kaylien?" Bruce asked. I nodded and he held out his hand. "I'm Bruce, Bruce Wayne." I shook his and then pulled my hand away.

"Would you like to come in?" he asked and I nodded. As we entered, I had to catch my breath. The room was filled with the finest furniture, expensive décor, fancy rugs, and a huge picture of what, I assumed, were Bruce's parents. There was also a big stair case that split into two at the top. As we moved farther in, I noticed a boy my age, sitting on the bottom stair, playing a hand-held game system. When he noticed we were coming, he stopped playing his game and stood up. He was my height, raven black hair, and the most gorgeous pair of baby blue eyes. He smiled at me.

"Hello," the boy said, "I'm Dick Grayson." I looked him in the eye; I knew I'd seen him somewhere before, but where. Then it hit me.

"You're Dick Grayson?" He nodded and I smiled. "Don't you remember me?"

"Sorry, no I don't."

"We meet at the circus! I was there the day your parents….." I stopped myself, not wanting to hurt his feelings. He looked confused for a few moments then he remembered.

"Kaylien?"

"Yeah!" We laughed and hugged. When we broke apart Bruce cut in.

"Am I missing something?" He asked smiling.

"It's a long story." Dick told the man…..

_Flashback_

_A little girl, age 9, was playing hide and go seek tag with her friends. She was hiding backstage because she knew her friends weren't daring enough to break the rules. She sat there for a few minutes then decided to explore. When she thought she heard the voices of her friends she ran. She was not looking where she was going so she smacked into a boy and they both fell to the floor with a thud. The little girl sat up on the boy, rubbing her head. She turned to look at the boy and was met with the most stunning baby blues eyes EVER! They stared at each other for a moment, and then the boy spoke up, "Um, you're kind of on top of me."_

"_Oh, sorry." The girl replied and got off._

"_Hi, I'm Dick." The boy said._

"_I'm Kaylien." The girl said slightly blushing. "You have pretty eyes." Kaylien shouted suddenly and they both turned bright red._

"_Uh thanks, you too." The boy said rubbing the back of his head._

"_Thanks." Kaylien said back, then they heard a female voice say, "Dick? Where are you? The show is about to….." A woman emerged from behind a curtain. She had mid-length red hair, and Dick's eyes. She stopped talking when she saw the two kids blushing. She smiled._

"_Who is this?" she asked._

"_This is Kaylien, mom." Kaylien waved and the woman smiled back._

"_We are about to go on, you should go to your seat." Said the woman. Kaylien nodded and ran. While she was running, Kaylien turned back to Dick and said, "I hope to see you again. Maybe after the show?"_

"_Sure!"_

_Fast Forward_

_Kaylien watched in horror as the bodies hit the floor. It took all her will power to turn away from the bodies, but she did. She looked up at Dick who was crying. She wanted to run to him, but the police were escorting everyone out. That night at the orphanage, Kaylien cried. She cried for Dick._

_End Flashback_

Normal POV

Bruce looked at the two teens laughing. He was glad that they had meet before and became instant friends. Then he looked at the master clock and it read 1:51 am. Bruce stood up from the arm chair.

"Ok kiddos, time for bed."

"Why?" Kaylien said still slightly laughing at a joke Dick just told.

"You have school in the morning." Bruce replied and Kaylien instantly stopped laughing. Bruce had just said the one word she hated the most…..SCHOOL!

**DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNN! That's how I'm leaving it….for now. MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I love this! Teehee, R&R PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, this has been one of the most hectic times EVER! At school we were touring the high schools we would go to, we got our schedules for next year, and I've had test after test, AFTER TEST! And this is why Kaylien HATES school! But anyway you know the drill, I don't own the characters, blah blah blah, yeada yeada. Here we go, chapter 4… **

Chapter 4

Kaylien awoke when the room was suddenly brightened. She heard a familiar voice greet her awake.

"Time to wake up Miss Kaylien." said the old butler.

"MMmmnnnnhhh." Kaylien argued pulling the covers over her head. Alfred smiled, '_She fits in quite well here.' _He thought to himself, thinking of Master Dick's similar reaction earlier.

"You don't want to be late for school." He said happily as he left her to get ready. Kaylien sat up and stretched. She reluctantly threw herself over the side of the bed and went to the dresser and opened a drawer and pulled out her new school uniform. She put on the mini-skirt, the white collar shirt, the tie, and the jacket that had the Gotham Academy logo on it. She then slipped on the white socks followed by the black slacks. She hated the skirt, but liked the navy blue color. She brushed out her hair and put it in its usual braid that reached her shoulder blades then brushed her teeth. She grabbed her book bag and flung it over her shoulder and walked out her room. As she walked to the kitchen, her ears filled with laughter. When she reached the door way, she saw a sight she had longed for for so long. She saw Bruce in a tux with a cup of coffee in his hand, Dick sitting at the long table being served breakfast by Alfred. Everyone was happy and laughing, she was met with a warm peace and happiness come over that she never felt before. When they noticed her standing there, they greeted her with the warmth of a good morning. She felt needed, important, she felt that she actually had a family. They all sat down and ate breakfast together and once they were finished, Dick started with the teasing.

"Ready for school mini-skirt?"

"Ready as I'll ever be techno-geek." They were both laughing after they emerged from the limo. Kaylien was silenced by the over-whelming sight of the school, she hesitated and Dick noticed.

"You comin' or not?" Kaylien took a deep breath in and followed the smiling boy inside the grounds. They were half way there when Dick heard a voice from behind.

"Hi Dick," a female voice said. They both turned to see Barbra Gordon in front of them.

"Hi Babs." Dick said. Barbra turned to Kaylien.

"Who's your friend?"

"I'm Kaylien. I'm new here."

"Hello, I'm Barbra, nice to meet you. I saw you get out with Dick, are you staying with Mr. Wayne?"

"Uh…ye…yeah, I guess." Kaylien wasn't sure how to respond. She couldn't exactly tell a stranger that she was living with a billionaire because Gotham's Dark Knight recommended it. Then the bell rang.

'_Saved by the bell.' _Kaylien thought to herself.

"Better get going, nice to meet you Kaylien." Barbra shouted as she ran in the building.

"We should too." Dick said grabbing Kaylien's arm and literally yanked her in the building and practically dragged her around till they got to Dick's classroom. She sat in the empty desk next to Dick. She tried not to draw attention to herself, but to no success. She quickly caught the attention of the most popular guy in school, Tyler Samples. He made his way over to Kaylien and stopped in front of her desk. He had short light brown hair and grey eyes.

"Hey" he said.

"….."

"What's your name beautiful?"

"…"(gives an annoyed blank stare close to Batman's)

"What you shy or something?" he asked putting his hand on her chin. This set her off, she hated it when people touched her like that. She grabbed Tyler's wrist and twisted it causing him to spin around with his arm behind his back and kick him causing him to blast forward. She stood up and loomed over him like a young female Batman would an enemy.

"Don't Touch ME AGAIN." Kaylien said forcefully and walked back to her desk. Everyone stared at her, but she showed no signs of embarrassment. Dick was impressed by what he had seen and complimented her.

"Wow, nice."

"Thanks" The talking stared up again but the talking was centered on the new girl. Just then the teacher walked in.

"Hope you all had a good morning." He said, then notice Tyler on the floor, "well, some more than others." This caused a ripple of giggles and Tyler turned bright red and got up and sat in his seat.

"Well, let's get started. I'm Mr. Tipton and I say this because we have a new student. Would you like to introduce yourself?" Kaylien shrugged and walked to the front of the room.

"I'm Kaylien."

"We're going to need more information than that."

"Not much to tell."

"Ok, what's your last name?"

"Don't have one."

"Don't have one?"

"Grew up in an orphanage."

"Oh, do you have any siblings?"

"No."

"Where do you live?"

"With Mr. Wayne." Thisstatement caused collective gasps. People started whispering and looking at Dick and Kaylien.

"May I sit down now?" Kaylien asked, Mr. Tipton just nodded, staring at the girl in surprise. She walked back to her seat casually as nothing had just happened.

"Oh…ok class, let's get started."

**(Hours later)**

The rest of her day was normal, though everyone now knew not to mess with the new girl. She was about to meet up with Dick in the front of the school when she heard someone shout at her.

"HEY!" Kaylien rolled her eyes, _'How many times am I going to have to kick his butt for him to get the message?' _Kaylien thought to herself. As she turned, she felt a jolt of pain go through her jaw and was knocked back by the force of it. She slammed into the lockers behind her. When she opened her eyes, she was dazed for a moment, but she looked straight at the face of Tyler.

"No one makes a fool of me!" he shouted as he bent down and grabbed Kaylien by the collar of her shirt. He was suddenly thrown through the air**. **Kaylien looked around for her savior only to see Dick kneeling down beside her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just caught me by surprise." Dick helped Kaylien up when the sound of two voices arguing came intohearing range**. ** It was a male and female voice speaking to each other about a strange matter.

"It will so happen!" the female voice protested.

"No it won't!" shouted the male. Dick and Kaylien looked up to see two figures closing in. The female was tall and had dark hair, minus the blonde strip right in front of her face. She had blue eyes and a look of pure enjoyment on her face. The boy was slightly shorter than her and had black and brown shaggy hair that reminded the two of a German Sheppard. He had brown eyes and looked annoyed with the girl. The pair froze when they saw the other pair in front of them. With a gasp, Kaylien realized who they were.

"Aurora? Fighter?" the other pair looked at her in confusion, but the girl named Aurora caught on quickly.

"Kaylien?"

"No way." Kaylien said as Aurora smiled evilly.

**WOAH!CLIFFHANGER! I love dese. Btw, in case you haven't guessed….I"M INSANE! No wait, I'm not insane, I'm just abstract to the normal mind. ^-^ So anyway this is what I could come up with at 12:41 in the morning. Which is not that bad actually. So you know what to do, constructive criticism needed! I need to know what to improve on, PLEASE!T-T**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, sorry for the wait. School has been hectic with the C.R.C.T, E.O.C.T, etc. Okay, so here we go, I don't own Young Justice or Batman, etc. BUT I DO OWN KAYLIEN! But I don't own Aurora, she's my bff's character, along with Fighter (only she could come up with a fail character as that, yeah I'm talking to you Watersong77XP). HEEEEEEERE WE GO!**

aaaaaaaaaaa

Kaylien's POV

"Aurora? Fighter?" I asked completely shocked.

"Kaylien?" She asked back with a bit of what sounded like sorrow.

"No way!" I shout and she just smiles evilly. Dick and Fighter continued to look at a loss, but Fighter caught what was going on.

"Kaylien! It's been forever!"Fighter shouts suddenly happy.

"I know!"

"Uh so I know something or…" Dick stated.

"Oh right sorry, Dick this is Aurora and Fighter." I said pointing to the individuals, "Fighter, Aurora this is Dick Grayson."

"Sup?" Fighter asked and Aurora just head tilted up. Dick just stared as though he knew them but shook it off.

"We better get going, don't want to be late for Mrs. Stockel's." Dick said.

"That is so true, she hates that, and don't you have lunch in that period?" Aurora asked. I nodded.

"We need to eat together; there are some more people I want you to meet." Aurora said.

"Ok, see you then." I said with a smile. And we went our separate ways. I entered the classroom with Dick and we were greeted by a long, blonde haired girl.

"Hey Dick, who's your friend?" the strange girl asked referring to me. I walked up to her and held out my hand.

"Kaylien, you?"

"Artemis, Artemis Crock." Artemis said taking my hand and shaking it. Then Mrs. Stockel spoke up.

"Alright everyone take your seats, we have a lot to go over. As you know we are staring our drama unit. Please take out your agendas and write down your homework for tonight, remember you need to bring your Repot Card Envelopes back signed and let's go munch lunch." She told the class and we all spontaneously rose up and walked to leave the classroom.

"So, Kaylien, you sitting Dick and I?" Artemis asked. I shrugged. We went through the lunch line rather quickly and we took our seats together. We ate in peace just randomly chatting till Aurora and Fighter came up to us with two, new, stranger girls. One was only slightly shorter than Aurora with short brown hair and grey eyes. Next to her was a girl shorter than the first girl with long blackish brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hey guy this is Analashya," Aurora said pointing to the girl with blackish hair, "And this is Maison." She said pointing to the other girl. They all sat down next us as we all gave introductions.

"Okay," Analashya said slamming her hands on the table catching everyone's attention in the area. "Kaylien," she said calling my name out. I gulped, worried of what was to come next (Warning: This was an actual conversation with my "friends").

"Yes?" I asked cautiously.

"Would you date Robin?"

"…." The question came out of nowhere causing me to choke a bit o the roll I was eating. I wasn't the only one to react, Aurora looked like she was holding in a laugh and Fighter had a similar face. Dick looked completely bewildered and Artemis looked just plain up confused.

"You…you mean the bird?" Fighter chocked out between laughs.

"No the hero, duh!" Analashya told Fighter, she turned her attention back to me, "Well?"

"I…I guess." I said very quietly. Aurora and Fighter where now leaning on each other for support, Dick blushed a little, and Artemis just looked at me with a blank stare.

"You want to know something I've always wondered?" Analashya continued.

"Not really." I responded but she didn't seem to hear me.

"I always wanted to know if Batman and Robin were gay." I just looked at her mouth wide open, Aurora and Fighter were on the floor laughing so hard, Dick spit out the water he was drinking and Artemis had a similar face to mine, only worse.

"Oh oh, what if they were gay together?" Maison shot in. Dick slammed his head on the table and Artemis looked ready to barf. Aurora and Fighter were turning all sorts of colors and looked ready to pass out from lack of oxygen. All I could do was stare at her mouth a gape. Dick pushed his tray away.

"I think I just lost my appetite." He said from his bent over position. I was about to say something but Mrs. Stockel told us we had to go back to class, so we said our goodbyes and went back to class.

aaaaaaaaa

Kaylien's POV Continued…

A few weeks after the lunch conversation…

I was sitting on the stare case alone because Dick and Bruce had something they had to do and Alfred was cleaning, so in short, I was bored.

"I wonder why they are always gone." I asked Alfred as he passed by.

"Master Bruce's job requires much of his time and Master Dick is learning from him." Alfred said simply. I sighed and put my head in my knees. I stayed like this for a little while then I decided to explore forbidden places while they were gone. I got up and headed for Bruce's study. Once I entered the organized office, I went through files. It was all fine then my cell went off. I practically jumped 50 feet in the air. I took my phone out of my pocket and read who was calling me. I rolled my eyes and answered the phone.

"What's up Aurora?" I asked with a sigh.

"_Hey to you too. Why did it take you so long to answer?"_

"Uh, I answered the phone pretty fast."

"_You sound out of breath."_

"Well, yeah you just scared me."

"_Are you doing something you're not supposed to?"_ As she asked this question, I found a button under Bruce's Desk and pushed it. The statue directly in front of his desk opened reviling an elevator. Curiosity got the best of me and I went inside. The door closed and stared its descent to who knows where.

"I'm trying to find out why Bruce and Dick are always gone." I said just as the elevator doors behind me opened to reveal a cave I knew too well, because I had been here before.

"_Well, might as well tell you. Bruce is Batman and Dick is Robin."_ I stared in shock at the massive, familiar cave and I could only say one thing, "You think?"

**Finally!I DID IT!W00T! I finished this at 3:15am. Not bad for 3 in the morning (folds arms like a boss). You know what to do, R&R PLEASE! And btw, I** **never think about what I'm going to do. The voices in my head give me very clear directions, but most of the time they get me in trouble . Why do you think I'm in my very comfy white room with a jacket that lets me hug myself all day?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"_Well, might as well tell you. Bruce is Batman and Dick is Robin."_ I stared in shock at the massive, familiar cave and I could only say one thing, "You think?"

There was silence between us as I stared shocked into the cave that I was in not a few months ago.

"_Kaylien?"_ Aurora called from the other end. I didn't say anything as I suddenly remembered to breathe. I started to hyperventilate and Aurora started to freak out.

"_What? What's going on over there? KAYLIEN!" _Aurora shouted. I was about to scream at her when I saw a car pull in. I just then realized it was the Batmobile.

'Shit!' I thought to myself. As I ran to hide, hanging up on Aurora. I saw a spot behind the bat computer and slide MI style (A/N: for those wondering, MI means Mission Impossible. Please continue to read). I remained as still and quiet as possible as I heard Bruce and Dick talk as they came up to the computer.

"We're not children anymore Bruce! We need to be treated like adults and partners, NOT SIDEKICKS!" Dick shouted angrily at Bruce.

"You are still only 13, you are a kid until 18 rather you like it or not." Bruce told his young ward. I stopped breathing as someone, most likely Bruce, sat down at the computer and started typing.

"That hasn't stopped you from letting me go on patrol with you every night since I was 9!" Dick shouted. I had to slightly move as Dick got closer to the computer. As I moved she bumped into something and it fell to the floor with a crash. There was an eerie silence as I cursed to myself in my mind. What Bruce said next scared me to death.

"You can come out now Kaylien." I went wide eyed as she sat straight up. I remained still for a moment but decided to come out. As I walked out Dick looked shocked but Bruce remained expressionless. As I looked them over, I was surprised to see so many cuts and bruises all over them. I also noticed that they had their mask and cowl off. I rubbed the back of my neck as I spoke.

"Uh, I guess I have some explaining to do." I said unsure of myself, and then I regained my composure and bravely spoke again," But not as much as you two do!" I felt ready to strangle someone; I was so upset that they never told me the truth about them.

"Why didn't you tell me? Don't you think this is a little bit of information I would have like to know?" I shouted at them. Dick looked to Bruce for help, but Bruce remained his emotionless self.

"How could you betray my trust like this?" I asked and this seemed to strike a never in both of them because they both winced at my last comment. Just then Aurora came busting into the cave, clearly ready for a fight. She got into a fighting stance and looked around, she noticed how mad I was and how Bruce and Dick looked disappointed. She stood straight up and spoke, "Well, this is awkward." I just turned around and stormed but up to the mansion.

Normal POV

Aurora looked at the two men in front of her confused.

"What did you do? She looked ready to kill someone." She said to the two heroes.

"She found out how we were who we were and accused us of breaking her trust. Then she got mad and yelled at us. Then you know the rest." Dick explained. Aurora scowled at them.

"Well, why wouldn't she be mad? You have been lying to her this entire time. She gave you her full trust and you just threw it back into her face. I told you this would happen when she found out!" Aurora shouted to the both of them. They said nothing for a long time and Aurora spoke again, a little more calm than before, "I'm going to go check on her." She ran past the boys, leaving them looking extremely guilty. When she made it to the main lobby, she ran into Alfred. He looked extremely concerned.

"Hey Al, did Kaylien run past here?" Aurora asked.

"She did Miss. She looked extremely upset. She just ran by without lifting her head or saying a word. What happened?" He asked.

"Why don't you ask the two "heroes" down stairs, I'm sure they'll love to tell you everything?" Aurora scowled as she continued to Kaylien's room. Once she reached it, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door. There was just silence and Aurora opened the door slowly.

"Kaylien?" Aurora asked as she peeked into the pitch black room. The light from the door way was the only light in the room. "Kaylien, are you in here?" Aurora asked. When the light from the door reach Kaylien's bed, Aurora saw an outline of a figure lying on it, Aurora noticed the figure was shacking. She then smelt salt in the air and she knew Kaylien was crying. Aurora walked over to the bed just as a clap of thunder sounded from the window. 'That's weird." Aurora thought to herself, 'It wasn't raining earlier. 'She put her hand on the shaking figure, but this just seemed to make the figure shake harder.

"Kaylien, it's ok. Everything is going to be fine." Aurora whispered to the figure. This seemed to enrage Kaylien. She shot up from under the covers. Rage was written all over her face as tears streamed down her face.

"Fine? Everything is going to be fine? No, NO IT'S NOT GOIG TO BE AURORA! I TRUSTED THEM; I BELIEVED THERE WERE NO SECRETS AMONG FRIENDS…..among family….." Kaylien shouted, whispering that last part to herself. Aurora looked sorrowful at her friend.

"Kay-"Aurora stared but Kaylien cut her off.

"Get out." She whispered, Aurora looked confused and didn't move. Kaylien grew angrier and looked straight into Aurora's eyes.

"GET OUT!" Aurora gasped when she saw Kaylien's eyes and left the room quickly and slammed the door. Aurora rested on the door, fear written on her face. She looked down the hall to see Bruce, Dick, and Alfred staring at her. She ran to Bruce and stared pulling him away from everyone else.

"We need to talk, NOW!" She shouted to Bruce when he wouldn't move. He then quickly ran with Aurora back down to the end of the hall and they talked in a whisper. Dick turned and looked to Kaylien's door. He quickly went over to it and opened it. He saw the same sight Aurora did when she first walked in. He went straight in and sat on the bed.

"Kaylien, will you look at me?" Dick asked. To his surprise Kaylien sat up but kept her head down.

"Kaylien, I know you feel betrayed, how do you think I felt when I found out the Bruce was Batman?" Dick talked to Kaylien, but Kaylien didn't answer.

"I want you to know that we would never intentionally betray or hurt you."

"But you already have." Kaylien whispered. Dick looked hurt but continued to talk to her.

"I'm sorry we lied to you, but we had to."

"Why, why did you have to?"

"Because we didn't want you to get hurt like this, but that didn't work very well did it."

"No, it didn't. You hurt me more than you can ever imagine. I thought we were friends. How could you Kaylien shouted to Dick as she finally looked up at him. Dick gasped when he saw here eyes, they were pure black. He gulped but continued to talk.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying you're sorry! You're not!" Kaylien shouted, she looked about to attack him, but instead, she did something that surprised him more than anything.

Meanwhile in the Hall way…..

"It's started." Aurora whispered to Bruce. Bruce grew wide eyed.

"Now? But, it's so soon. I thought we had more time."

"Well, if you would have done what I told you, you would still have more time."

"But, I can't!"

"You have to now! Or else she'll become unstable!" Bruce looked utterly shocked but nodded.

"Fine, let's go." They both stared to walk back when they notice Dick missing.

"Where's Dick?" Bruce asked and Alfred pointed to Kaylien's room. Bruce and Aurora exchanged glances of fear and ran to Kaylien's room. They were met with a shocking sight. Dick was holding Kaylien as she had her face buried in his caviar Robin tunic. She seemed to be bawling her eyes out as she and Dick held each other. Dick was rubbing small circles on her back as she held him, looking as though he was going to vanish if she lessened her grasp on him. They just sat there, rocking back and forth. Bruce grabbed the door handle and closed the door to the room. The three just looked at each other and not a word was said, till Alfred spoke up.

"It looks like they're getting closer."

"And that's a good sign." Aurora stated.

"Why is that?" Bruce asked her.

"Because she now has someone who can neutralize her powers, so she won't go insane."

"What powers might I be asking?" Alfred asked confused at the knowledge the two had. Aurora looked to Bruce.

"It looks like you have some explaining to do." And with that she shadow ported away, leaving Bruce to tell the story from the beginning.

**Awwww! Poor Kaylien!** **It looks like she and Dick are falling in love! Ok, let me explain something. Shadow porting is when something…ah well, I'll explain it in the next chapter as new heroes and creatures emerge, making the Whole Justice League suffer. And I will throw in Young Justice in here, just a little later. Disclaimer, again, I don't any of the known characters except Kaylien. Aurora is Watersong77's character. I won't be able to get on for a while because I just got grounded from being on the computer. So just wait and I'll have the next chapter up, sorry.**

**~foreverDPgirf**


End file.
